monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolabius
Rolabius is an Amphibian that has no close relatives besides its Subspecies. Physiology Rolabius are large-sized Amphibians that have a dark grey rocky hide with small rock-like spikes on the back. Their head is large and has an egg-like shape. They have two horns on the back of their head that point backwards towards the body and they have large lines going across their back that can change colors and correspond to the ailment they can cause. Their jaws are filled with large teeth that can interlock to shut their jaws together. The teeth that can be seen on the outside can be seen in bunches when coming from the bottom and in large rows from above. Behavior Rolabius are large aggressive Amphibians that hunt their prey by waiting in ambush underground. They will do this by digging them mostly into the ground and letting their nostrils and top of body stick out. When threatened enough they will mix certain chemicals they create in their body with their saliva to create balls that will cause certain ailments. Cutscenes * Location: Jurassic Frontier * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 7 of the Jurassic Frontier they don't notice something so they start walking towards the middle of the area. When they walk over a bunch of rocks the ground starts shaking and the Hunter immediately the bunch of rocks isn't just a bunch of rocks but instead a monster! They jump out of the way as the monster jumps up trying to eat them. Missing its chance to eat the Hunter the monster gets ready to fight the Hunter who knows it is the Rolabius they have to take down. The Rolabius charges at the Hunter as the hunt begins. Abilities Rolabius have developed a rocky skin to not only make them very good at ambushing their prey but it also makes their skin rather tough and hard to get through. Secondly they have developed their jaws in such a manner that once prey gets stuck in it, it will slowly get crushed more and more as the jaws push against each other harder until their prey is dead and crushed. When enraged the stripes on their back will start to change colors and a certain color will mean what kind of ailment they will cause. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Rolabius' stripes will start to change from black to white, green and orange which signifies the different ailments it will cause when its stripes are that color. White signifies Sleep, Green signifies Fatigue and Orange signifies Defense Down. * Tired State: Rolabius will start to drool and might fall over after doing some of its attacks. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper Rolabius can get affected by the Frenzy Virus and will get the usual color change when it is Frenzied but there have been no sightings of Rolabius in the Apex State. Rolabius can get into the Hyper State and when it is in this state it gains a new attack. Ailment Ball Spread: Rolabius will shoot out a large amount of Ailments Balls which can all cause the same ailment. When in Hyper the Spit Bite and Ailment Bite will both have an AoE around them that will cause the same status ailment as getting hit by the bite itself. Mounts Rolabius' mount is a mix between the Zamtrios' mount and Tetsucabra's mount. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Caudata * Suborder: Ambush Amphibian * Family: Labius Rolabius is a member of the Amphibian class that doesn't have any close relatives besides its white and blue Subspecies. Habitat Range Rolabius have been sighted in the Ancestral Steppe, Sunken Hollow, Everwood, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ruined Ridge and Verdant Hills in the Old World. They have only been sighted in the Deserted Island in the New World. Ecological Niche Rolabius sit in the middle of the food chain and as such they feed on many things smaller than them and especially things that walk into their trap and fit straight into their mouth. This includes Herbivores like Aptonoth, Rhenoplos and Kelbi, but also small monsters like Jaggi or Velociprey can fall prey to this large Amphibian. Sometimes it will even take down a Great Jaggi, Velocidrome, Daimyo Hermitaur or Tetsucabra and eat it. Even though Rolabius are capable predators they are still prey of monsters like Rathalos, Deviljho, Solmaron and Glavenus. Biological Adaptions Rolabius have developed a rocky hide on the top of their body to hide them when they are dug into the ground and waiting to ambush their prey. Their hide is also very strong and durable which allows them to take punishment. The underside of their body is wet and because of this it is easier for them to crawl through the underground. They have developed their head in a such a manner that the nostrils sit at the part of the snout that sticks out so they can breath even when in the ground. Their front claws have been developed to allow them to dig through the ground with relative ease and their jaws have been developed for crushing and this strength comes in play when hunting prey with hard shells or scales. Rolabius can also mix certain chemicals it acquires from eating certain plants with its saliva to give it the ability to cause different ailments. Behavior Rolabius are rather aggressive Amphibians that like ambushing their prey. The way they lure their favorite prey, Herbivores, to them is by releasing a certain smell that Herbivores like a lot. Prey like Jaggi and Velocidrome are only eaten on occasion when they happen to stumble into the Rolabius' trap. Rolabius don't really like doing a head-on fight but whenever their trap fails they will hunt their prey down, fight their competitor or run from their predators. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Rolabius will roar in the same manner as Tetsucabra. * Claw Swipe: Rolabius will swipe either of its claws at you like Tetsucabra or Zamtrios. * Tail Swipe: Rolabius will swipe its tail at you which can knock you away. * Bite: Rolabius will try to bite you. * Lunge: Rolabius will lunge at you which can knock you away. * Spit Ball: Rolabius will shoot a large ball of its own saliva at you which can cause Gooey. * Charge Attack: Rolabius will charge at you like Tetsucabra or Zamtrios which can send you flying. * Digging Attack: Rolabius will dig into the ground and then jump out from below you which can send you flying upwards. Enraged * Wind-up Bite: Rolabius will first wind-up after which it will bite you and this can send you flying. * Ailment Ball: Rolabius will shoot a Spit Ball at you which will cause a different ailment dependent on what color Rolabius' stripes are. White lines means that the ball causes Sleep, Green lines means that the ball causes Fatigue, Orange lines means that the ball causes Defense Down and the regular Dark Gray lines means that the ball causes Gooey. * Spit Bite: Rolabius will fill its mouth with a large amount of its saliva and then try to bite you which can cause Gooey. High Rank Calm * Slide: Rolabius will slide towards you which can send you flying. * Lunging Dig Attack: Rolabius will dig into the ground and then lunge at you from the underground which can send you flying. Enraged * Multiple Digging Attack: Rolabius will do the Digging Attacks multiple times in a row and after each time it comes out of the ground you have a limited time to throw a Sonic Bomb and make him jump out of the ground. * Ailment Bite: Rolabius will fill its mouth with the chemically mixed saliva that causes a different ailment dependent on what color Rolabius' stripes are. White lines means that the saliva causes Sleep, Green lines means that the bite causes Fatigue, Orange lines means that the bite causes Defense Down and the regular Dark Gray lines means that the bite causes Gooey. G-Rank Calm * Triple Slide: Rolabius will slide towards you three times which can send you flying each time. * Multiple Lunging Dig Attack: Rolabius will do the Lunging Dig Attacks multiples times in a row and after each time it comes out of the ground you have a limited time to throw a Sonic Bomb and make him jump out of the ground. * Large Spit Ball: Rolabius will shoot a larger ball of its saliva at you which will leave a small pool of it for a limited amount of time. Getting hit by the ball directly or stepping into the pool will cause Gooey. Enraged * Digging Attack Combo: Rolabius will do the Digging Attack and Lunging Dig Attack in a random pattern together and multiple times in a row and after each time it comes out of the ground you have a limited time to throw a Sonic Bomb and make him jump out of the ground. * Large Ailment Ball: Rolabius will shoot a large Spit Ball at you which will cause a different ailment dependent on what color Rolabius' stripes are and will leave a small pool of it for a limited amount of time. White lines means that the ball causes Sleep, Green lines means that the ball causes Fatigue, Orange lines means that the ball causes Defense Down and the regular Dark Gray lines means that the ball causes Gooey. Breakable Parts * Jaw: Some teeth will be broken and jaw will have some scars on it and around it. * Tail: Tail will be cut off.